Truth and Patience
by LaTeNiGHTLiGHTS08
Summary: a sort of prequel to Friend In Need. AdamXoc.


**Title:** Truth and Patience

**Author:** LaTeNiGHTSLiGHTS08

**Rating**: Some chapters will be rated G, and some will be rated R. Most other will be somewhere in between.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI. Damn it! i really want to too.

**Summary:** Because a few people had asked **so** nicely, and because Raye had literally gotten on her knees in the middle of the hallway the other morning, begging for this, I decided to continue **Friend In Need**. Or else, make a prequel of sorts, that ties into it.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed **Friend In Need**. This is for you! And because this is for you, I ditched two days worth of my French class to write this!

_**

* * *

  
**_

**December, 2005.**

Although it was the middle of December and snow fell by the blanket, New York City seemed to bustle like it did on a normal June day. People seemed to be in a hurry to get inside of cabs, or down the tunnel to the subway that was thundering below. But not her.

She just continued to walk down street, admiring the light snow that was falling. She had lived in the city for 13 years, but it still amazed her at how beautiful it looked while a light snow fell.

White headphone buds rested in her ears as she walked, distracting her from her thoughts. Occasionally, she glanced up at the buildings, searching for the one where she was expected. She had always wanted this job and, if the interview goes well, she would get it.

Rounding the corner, the building in question loomed closer. She felt her heartbeat speed up, and before walking in the doors, she forced herself to take a calming breath. She pulled her headphones out, and shut off her iPod as she walked up the the reception desk.

"Please state your name and business for coming." The woman behind the desk wasn't really paying that much attention to her.

"My name is Raye Daniels, and I have an appointment with Detective Mac Taylor." This caught the girls attention, and she dropped her magazine.

She was a typical blue-eyed blonde bombshell. Supermodel tall with a skinny skinny waist. Her white blonde hair wasn't completely fried, but it was getting close. She looked to be daddy's little girl, and Raye had to fight back her laughter as she caught sight of the woman's bracelet. It indeed said 'Forever Daddy's Little Princess.'

The woman-who's name was actually Sophie- narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her before checking the computer.

After a minute or two, or five, Sophie glared at Raye as she handed her a visitors pass.

"Everything seems in order. You'll have to go through security, but Detective Taylor's office is on the 35th floor." She all but shoved the pass into the brunette's hands.

"Have a nice day!" Her tone said that she wished otherwise. Raye muttered a thank you, before walking over to the metal detectors that stood in front of the elevators. She passed through security with little disturbance which, when she looked back towards the reception desk, caused Sophie to frown as she went back to her magazine.

The elevator doors closed and Raye released the breath she was holding. She didn't like that woman. She watched the little numbers as she made her way upward. The ride stopped a few times, and people in suits and white lab coats walked in and out, not even sparing her a glance.

The lift finally reached the 35th floor, and she walked out with her stomach in knots. It was then she realized that she hadn't gotten directions to the boss's office, and she sighed heavily. Raye really didn't want to have to go back down to that woman and ask for directions. She knew that Sophie would enjoy it too much.

But everyone seemed really busy. People were working with machines and talking amongst themselves, and she really didn't want to interrupt. Heaving another sigh, she looked around her for a moment, trying to see if she could find the office on her own. She didn't find the office, but had found a couple of people who seemed like they weren't doing anything.

Her face immediately lit up at the prospect of not facing Sophie again. Briskly, she walked over to them, and tapped the tallest one on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can you please point me to Mac Taylor's office? I really don't want to have to go back downstairs and face that woman again." The man turned around and for a moment just stood there. Neither he, nor his friend said anything for a few moments and Raye worriedly looked down at her outfit.

She was wearing a pair of really nice skinny jeans tucked inside of black boots, a blue blouse her sister had given her for just this type of occasion, and her black tweed jacket that reached her knees. She had left her hair down, since it was cold outside and the thick, brown hair offered some protection. Overall, she thought she looked pretty decent.

Suddenly, one of them began to laugh. It wasn't the one she had originally approached, but he was just as good looking as his friend.

"You talking 'bout Sophie?" He laughed louder at her nod.

"Yeah, don't worry about her. She gets pissed off at every gorgeous woman that walks in, since Flack here refused to go out with her." He hit his friend in the shoulder, who had started laughing also.

Raye blushed, but she couldn't help but smile. So it wasn't just her that hated that wretched woman? The taller of the two men looked her over.

"I'm Don Flack, and this is Danny Messer." She nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Raye, Raye Daniels." She fiddled with the end of her sleeve for a moment, and both Don and Danny smiled.

"So, you lookin' for the boss man?" Danny had started walking down the hall, and Raye had to nearly jog to keep up. Flack had walked off, after reminding Danny about a place called Sullivan's.

The brunette girl nodded and the two continued walking down various hallways before stopping in front of a glass door. She could see Mac sitting at his desk, flipping though what she supposed was her file.

"Thanks for walking me here. I would have gotten lost if I was on my own." She flashed him a small smile, which he returned with a grin of his own.

"No problem. And hey, congrats on the job!" He patted her shoulder.

"Wait, what makes you think I have the job already?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Mac's not frowning." Danny said, pointing inside the room before walking off.

Raye chanced a look inside, and indeed Danny had been right. Mac wasn't frowning, which she hoped was a good sign. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door lightly.

Mac looked up and signaled her in, standing up in the process. She was right, he was reading through her file.

"Raye, nice to finally meet you in person." He said, as he shook her hand. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you too." They both sat down, and Mac began speaking.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Danny was distracted. He was supposed to be helping Adam with some trace, but he kept glancing between Mac's office and the DNA lab. He hoped that the girl got the job, as he assumed that that was the reason that she was here in the first place. They needed another person to help out in the lab.

Lindsay stood talking to Stella in DNA. Everyone knew that he and Lindsay flirted, a lot. Truth be told, he was starting to really like her.

Adam glanced over at the older man for a moment, as the computer beeped and the printer started spewing papers at him. They needed some good news, and now they finally had some.

He looked to his right, and smiled. Mac was coming out of his office, the girl right behind him.

"Hey Danny." He motioned for him to follow him, and the two walked out, heading in the direction of the bosses office.

"Mac, we got something." The young lab tech handed the older man the paper, and waited, looking over the girl who stood to the side. She was pretty, really pretty. And she also looked slightly nervous.

"Calcium Silicate Hydrate? That's..." Mac looked up from the paper and at the two guys standing in front of him.

"The main ingredient in the hydration of Portland cement." Adam said, a small smile on his face.

"Which means that the construction foreman was with the vic before she died. Nice going Adam!" Danny smiled and slapped Adam on the shoulder, before facing Raye.

"So Mac, did Raye get the job or what?" He threw his arm around her shoulders in a friendly gesture and they faced the boss. Mac gave off the tiniest hint of a smile, before nodding.

"Guys, you are looking at the newest addition to our Lab." Danny high-fived the girl before running off to tell Stella and Lindsay about the foreman, and probably about the new girl too.

"Good work Adam. Oh, and this is Raye. Raye, this is one of the techs, Adam." He nodded towards the two before turning and walking away.

"Oh, and Raye? You start tomorrow. Here's your permanent pass. You'll get your phone and pager tomorrow." He tossed her a little plastic card before walking away. Once he was out of earshot, she squealed. Adam watched her dance around on the spot, and he laughed. Raye immediately stopped dancing and she blushed.

"It was nice meeting you Raye, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, before turning and walking away. Raye nodded before turning around and headed for the elevator. The doors closed and she squealed again, thankful that no one was watching her.

Miranda Lambert started blasting through her back pocket, and she laughed. Her sister always had the perfect timing. Pressing the talk button, her ears were assaulted with her sister's loud voice.

"Sooo, did you get the job?"

"Why, Hello Tessa. I'm fine, how are you today?" She smiled as she heard her sister groan.

"Well? Did you get the job or not?" Tessa was an impatient woman, and when she wanted answers, nothing stood in her way from getting them. Raye walked out of the elevator and up to the front desk to sign out. Sophie gave her a dirty look when she realized who it was.

"Well. You are talking to the newest Lab Tech for CSI New York." She had to struggle to contain her laughter at both her sister's idiocy, and the look on Sophie's face. Walking out of the building, she told Tessa that she would talk to her later, and that yes, they would have dinner the next night after work.

Closing her phone, Raye couldn't help but grin. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Well, there you have it! In the next few chapters, i'm gonna skip some time in the time line. It just works better with what i have planned.


End file.
